Grenadine
by chrisanimefan
Summary: Rin vient voir Shigure chez lui afin de chercher des réponses à ses questions. Quelles sont elles ? Que va til se passer ? Haru X Rin Shigure X Hatori X Shigure


Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefanyahoo.fr)

Titre : Grenadine (j'ignore totalement d'où m'est venue cette idée de titre, cela doit être freudien)

Série : Fruit Basket

Déclaration : Bref, rien n'est à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter pour un court instant pour ma plus grande joie et celle des lecteurs j'espère.

Genre : Romantique / Triste / Sucr ?

Couple : Shigure X Hatori – Hatsuharu X Rin (sous-entendu)

Dédicace: Pour Astrid

NB : Cette fic contient de nombreuses allusions aux derniers volumes (13-15) et donc des spoilers.

Grenadine 

Rin du signe du cheval des Sohma, était résolue à ne pas laisser le destin guider sa vie et ses sentiments.

Akito l'avait toujours détestée.

Sa haine avait encore grandi quand elle avait avoué –dans le but de protéger- que c'était elle qui avait séduit Hatsuharu, le bœuf.

A partir de là, sa vie avait été réduite en miette.

Elle était consciente qu'elle n'était pas aimée, les membres de sa famille la rejetaient.

Ne disait-on pas que les femmes nées sous le signe du cheval [S1] étaient maudites ?

Elle souhaitait plus que tout être libre de faire ce qu »elle voulait, libre de vivre, libre d'aimer…

Elle voulait que le sceau des Sohma disparaisse.

Mais comment faire ?

Bien que pâle et mal en point, elle se décida à aller voir son cousin, Shigure.

Quand elle arriva chez lui, l'homme lisait son journal dans un kimono dehors.

Elle avait des grandes bottines, un haut décolleté et une minijupe noire. Il fallait qu'elle soit à son avantage, Shigure aimait les jeunes filles.

Elle s'avança et l'enlaça en pressant son corps contre le sien pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Bonjour Gure ni. » dit-elle.

Il tourna la tête et lui sourit.

« Bonjour Rin. Comment vas-tu ? » demanda t-il avec son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

Rin n'était pas la seule à vouloir savoir ce que cachait ce sourire.

Shigure ne disait jamais rien sur ce qu'il pensait.

Il observait et manipulait les autres.

Elle s'assit à ses côtés.

« J'ai quelque chose à te demander… »

Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers elle.

« Tu es venue me voir pour cela ?? Deviendrais-tu aussi manipulatrice que je le suis ? » demanda t-il quelque peu intrigué.

Il attrapa l'une des mèches de ses cheveux et joua avec.

Elle émit un rire léger.

« J'ai quelque chose à proposer en échange… » sous-entendit-elle.

Il la regarda et délaissa son livre.

« Que veux-tu savoir ? » demanda t-il.

Même s'il continuait à sourire, ses yeux étaient devenus sérieux montrant toute son attention.

Elle s'assit à ses côtés.

« Je veux briser le sceau… Je veux que la malédiction cesse pour tous. Nous sommes les maudits mais cela pèse sur nos vies, sur nos destins… Je refuse tout cela… »

L'homme la regarda étrangement calme et serein.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je sais comment briser la malédiction ? » demanda t-il grave.

« Tu es le préféré d'Akito… Tu devrais savoir… »

Il la regarda étrangement.

Puis, il émit un rire sarcastique.

« Le préféré d'Akito ? Vraiment ? » dit-il avec une ironie mordante.

Etait-ce ainsi que les gens le voyaient ? Pourquoi pas après tout ?

Il se mit à rire à cause de l'étrangeté de cette idée.

Si Rin l'avait connu aussi bien qu'Ayame, le serpent, et Hatori, le dragon, qui avaient partagé sa scolarité mais aussi son enfance, elle aurait compris.

Elle aurait su que son rire était l'écho d'un désir profond qu'elle venait de réveiller.

Elle prit son rire pour une moquerie.

C'était en partie vrai.

Mais en partie seulement…

Elle s'approcha encore de lui.

Elle le collait, sa poitrine se trouvait d'ailleurs contre son bras.

Elle commença à parler d'une voix hésitante.

« Si tu me révèles ce que tu sais… » commença t-elle, déterminée à avoir ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle voulait libérer Haru de la malédiction, il serait libre… Qu'importe ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle tant qu'il n'était plus contraint à suivre les ordres d'Akito. Elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle voulait son bonheur plus que tout autre chose.

Shigure la regardait.

Son regard s'était fait un peu plus grave et sérieux.

« Je serais à toi jusqu'au restant de mes jours… Tu pourras faire de moi ce que tu voudras… »

Si l'homme chien fut surpris d'une telle déclaration, il n'en montra rien.

Il lui répondit au bout de quelques instants qui parurent interminables à Rin.

« Je ne suis pas un homme bien tu sais… » telle fut sa déclaration.

Rin ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse.

« Mais je veux briser le sceau ! » s'écria t-elle. « Si quelqu'un sait quelque chose, c'est bien toi ! Nul n'est plus proche de lui que toi, Gure ni… »

Son ton était devenu suppliant.

Elle s'accrochait à son bras comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Elle tirait tellement fort sur le kimono qu'il commença à s'ouvrir, dévoilant les blanches épaules de l'écrivain.

C'était des épaules douces au toucher.

Shigure frémit en sentant les mains de Rin sur sa peau.

Il n'était pas habitué aux contacts physiques.

Toute sa vie, il avait été seul.

Il n'avait eu que très peu de femmes dans sa vie à cause de la malédiction.

Qui voudrait d'un homme qui se transformait en chien dès qu'elle le touchait ?

De plus, il était aussi habitué à chercher son intérêt personnel à tout moment.

Toute sa vie, il n'avait tendu que vers un seul but : celui de se protéger.

Mais en contre partie, il s'était coupé des autres.

Et surtout, il agissait comme s'il ne ressentait rien.

Les sentiments devaient glisser sur lui.

Rien ne devait le toucher.

Ainsi, il serait peut être libre…

Il prit les mains de Rin dans les siennes.

Le brun sentait sa peine et son désarroi mais il ne pouvait rien.

Il n'avait pas de réponses à lui apporter.

Il cherchait tout simplement à se couper des autres.

Sans sentiments, sans attaches, il serait sans entraves et libre…

« Tu devrais demander à Dieu lui-même… » finit-il par dire. « Peut-être qu'il te répondra… »

Les yeux de Rin s'agrandirent et devinrent aussi ronds que des soucoupes.

Ainsi, malgré le temps passé, elle avait peur de lui.

C'était compréhensible.

Akito pouvait se montrer cruel quand il le voulait.

En entendant le nom du chef de famille des Sohma, Rin s'évanouit aussi pâle que des draps immaculés.

Shigure l'observa et appela Tohru.

La jeune fille arriva en courant.

Quand elle vit Rin, elle se mit à courir puis s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

« Izu san… » dit-elle en caressant la longue chevelure noire de la femme cheval.

Shigure se leva et décrocha le téléphone.

Sa conversation avec Hatori fut brève et concise.

Le chien saisit la jeune fille et l'installa dans la chambre de Tohru.

Celle-ci se dépêcha d'aller cuisiner quelque chose pour le réveil de la brune.

Sa pâleur et sa maigreur étaient certainement dues à un manque de nourriture.

Il fallait qu'elle se restore et qu'elle reprenne des forces.

Shigure s'assit à côté d'elle.

Alors que Yuki et Kyô, prévenus de la présence de leur cousine, étaient venus prendre de ses nouvelles.

Quant à Rin, elle se sentit flotter.

Elle avait l'impression d'être aussi légère qu'une plume.

Elle revit son passé.

Haru et elle étaient devenus amis tout naturellement.

En grandissant, leurs sentiments avaient évolués.

Tout doucement, pas à pas, ils étaient irrémédiablement tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre.

C'était Hatsuharu, le bœuf qui avait fait les premiers pas.

Ce jour là, Rin s'en souvenait, ils étaient dans sa chambre en train de réviser les leçons.

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs et bruns jouait avec l'une des mèches de la jeune fille semblant ne prêter aucune attention à ses cours et à ses devoirs.

La jeune fille se sentait en paix par sa présence.

Il faisait beau et le soleil pénétrait par la fenêtre de la chambre.

La journée était magnifique.

« Rin… » dit Haru la tirant de sa lecture. « Et si on s'embrassait ? »

Elle le regarda surprise.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda t-elle.

« Parce que je t'aime. » répondit-il très calme et très serein. Il semblait avoir longuement réfléchi à ses sentiments et à ce que cela impliquait. Pour lui, il n'y avait plus à hésiter. Il fallait aller de l'avant et réaliser ses rêves. « Faut il une autre raison ? »

Ce fut cette dernière phrase qui acheva de la convaincre.

Il n'y avait pas de raison de refuser.

Après tout, elle aussi, elle l'aimait.

Elle désirait être heureuse.

Et étrangement, le fait d'être avec Hatsuharu, d'être à ses côtés tout simplement, lui procurait du bonheur.

Était-ce cela qu'on appelait l'amour ?

Sans doute…

Comme elle se taisait toujours, le jeune garçon s'approcha d'elle.

Il lui laissait le temps de fuir si elle le voulait.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle désirait.

Alors même qu'il prononçait ses mots, elle comprit qu'elle aussi, elle tenait à lui et qu'elle l'aimait.

Rin le laissa faire.

Haru l'enlaça et elle répondit à son baiser.

La découverte de leur amour mutuel la transporta de joie.

Les jours qui suivirent furent les plus heureux de toute sa vie.

Longtemps, elle avait cru que ses parents l'aimaient et qu'ils formaient une famille heureuse…

Mais tout cela n'était qu'une façade, un masque qu'ils s'imposaient eux-mêmes.

Ils avaient peur de leur propre fille.

Pourquoi la malédiction était-elle tombée dans leur famille ?

Ils l'ignoraient et inconsciemment, ils en voulaient à Rin.

Cette dernière était la cause de leur malaise et de leur mal être…

Tout était de sa faute.

Leurs masques avaient fini par éclater blessant Rin au-delà du possible.

Elle s'était alors enfermée dans une coquille et elle se protégeait des gens en essayant de rien éprouver.

Cela l'avait même rendu anorexique.

Sa peau était toujours blême et blanche, elle devait souvent se rendre à l'hôpital.

Seul Haru avait réussi à briser la coquille qui l'entourait.

Cependant, les Sohma n'étaient pas une famille comme les autres.

Qui révéla leur secret ?

Akito ne le mentionna jamais.

Mais le chef de la famille, l'incarnation de Dieu, la convoqua un jour.

Elle devina immédiatement qu'il se passait quelque chose…

Akito ne l'avait jamais aimé, il était encore moins tendre avec les femmes qu'avec les hommes… C'était dire…

Elle se présenta devant lui droite et digne.

Il était dans sa chambre, seul.

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

Des yeux vides, qui exprimait une colère et un mépris profond.

Elle frissonna en le voyant ainsi.

Sans en comprendre la raison, elle tremblait de tous ses membres…

La peur menaçait de la submerger.

Elle enfonça ses ongles dans sa chair, espérant ainsi revenir à la réalité et lutter contre ce sentiment incontrôlable d'effroi à l'état brut.

Il n'avait toujours rien dit, il l'observait.

Elle demeurait silencieuse.

Il était le chef de la famille, il était Dieu.

Dès l'enfance, on leur avait inculqué à tous le respect et l'obéissance absolus…

« Je sais tout… » dit-il d'une voix aussi froide que celle d'un serpent.

Elle se mit à trembler.

Il savait ?

Pourquoi ?

Quel mal avaient-ils fait ?

Pourquoi Akito se comportait-il de la sorte ?

Il lui semblait incapable d'amour même s'il répétait qu'il aimait les douze maudits.

Il s'approcha d'elle.

« Qui a fait le premier pas ? » demanda t-il froidement. « Hatsuharu ou toi ? »

Elle devait lui répondre.

Elle aimait tellement Haru qu'elle était prête à tout pour le protéger.

« C'est moi. » répondit-elle fermement et sans ciller une seule fois.

Elle avait pris un engagement.

C'était à elle de payer le prix du bonheur…

Rin refusait qu'Akito touche à Hatsuharu.

Il lui ferait du mal.

Tant pis si elle souffrait tant que lui n'avait rien.

Tant qu'il était heureux, elle le serait à travers lui…

Il la frappa alors violemment.

Elle tomba sur le tatami lourdement.

Elle eut l'impression que des plumes noires volaient à travers la pièce.

Elle pleura, il l'avait frappé durement.

Elle porta la main à sa joue.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter ! » dit-il durement en lui donnant des coups de pieds alors que Rin se recroquevillait sur elle-même afin d'exposer le moins de surface possible.

« Vous autres les femmes, vous êtes répugnantes et dégoûtantes ! » cria t-il hystérique et les yeux fous. Il continuait à la frapper sans relâche. « Vous êtes les fruits du démon ! Vous ne méritez pas de vivre ! »

Un coup de pied plus vicieux que les autres l'atteint au ventre et elle s'évanouit.

Le lendemain, elle était à l'hôpital.

Ensuite, Akito lui ordonna de rompre avec Hatsuharu et lui interdit de renouer une relation amoureuse avec lui.

Rin se réveilla dans le lit de Tohru alors que la jeune fille était assise à ses côtés, le front plissé d'inquiétude.

Hatori, le médecin de la famille du Signe du dragon, se tenait dans un coin l'observant. Les mèches tombant devant ses yeux cachaient son expression. Comme d'habitude, il était bien habillé.

A ses côtés, il y avait Shigure qui croisait les doigts et écoutait ce que disait le médecin qui chuchotait à voix basse espérant ne pas la déranger.

Ils s'interrompirent quand Tohru dit « Izu san… » les informant que la jeune fille venait de se réveiller.

Ses deux cousins s'approchèrent.

A la mine sévère du médecin, elle devinait qu'elle allait se faire gronder.

« Rin, tu devrais te ménager » recommanda t-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise. « Je vais l'ausculter, si vous voulez bien sortir. »

Shigure entraîna la jeune fille hors de la pièce.

« Tohru, je suis sûre que Rin a très faim et les garçons sont là, que dirais-tu de faire à manger ? » proposa t-il une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la pièce.

La jeune fille acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Elle partit puis elle se retourna fixant l'écrivain.

« Shigure san... » dit–elle.

Il la rejoignit tout en la fixant avec gentillesse.

« Je crois que tu peux aussi ajouter une part pour Hatori… » suggéra t-il à la grande confusion de la jeune fille qui n'y avait même pas pensé.

« Oui, bien sûr ! » s'exclama t-elle en frappant dans ses mains. « Pourquoi est-ce que Rin est venue vous voir ? »

Shigure se fendit d'un sourire très large.

« Mais tout simplement parce que Rin et moi entretenons une relation amoureuse ! » déclara t-il très simplement à la grande stupeur de la jeune fille.

Elle avait toujours cru, et c'est ce que Yuki avait dit, que Rin et Hatsuharu étaient ensemble.

Ils formaient d'ailleurs un joli couple.

Et là Shigure déclarait qu'il sortait avec Rin.

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Et pourquoi Haru n'empêchait-il pas ceci ?

Est-ce qu'il avait cessé d'aimer Rin ?

Voyant les yeux en soucoupes de Tohru, Shigure éclata de rire.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

« C'était une blague !! » dit-il pour la rassurer.

Elle hocha la tête et repartit vers la cuisine préparer le repas.

L'écrivain l'observa un instant.

Il décida de regagner sa chambre pour travailler en attendant de dîner.

Un sourire cynique et amer éclairait son visage.

Il veillait à cultiver son image de dragueur invétéré de jeunes filles aux yeux de tous…

Tout le monde pensait d'ailleurs qu'il était un pervers.

Sauf peut être Ayame et Hatori qui le connaissaient trop bien pour se laisser abuser par ses déclarations.

Il retourna dans la chambre de Tohru.

Hatori finissait de parler à Rin.

« Rin, Tohru va te cuisiner un repas rien que pour toi. Tu lui feras plaisir en le mangeant. »

Elle se retourna vers l'écrivain qui souriait.

« Je n'ai pas faim ! » répondit la jeune fille sur un ton sec.

Elle n'avait pas crié mais ses mots semblaient aussi claquants qu'un coup de fouet.

Shigure lui répondit d'un sourire.

Mais Hatori semblait énervé.

Shigure qui le connaissait bien savait qu'il l'était mais Rin ne vit qu'une trace de colère légère.

Le médecin s'avança impassible et le regard très noir.

Shigure le trouvait toujours très impressionnant dans des moments là.

A vrai dire, parfois, il faisait exprès de mettre le dragon en colère rien que pour voir ce regard qu'il le faisait frissonner intérieurement.

Pour Rin, les choses étaient différentes, jamais elle n'avait vu le médecin aussi sombre et impressionnant.

« Tu mangeras ! » ordonna t-il d'une voix tranchante et sans possibilité de compromis quelconque. « D'ailleurs, dès demain, nous t'emmènerons à l'hôpital. »

Rin acquiesça à contrecoeur, on ne lui laissait pas le choix.

Tohru arriva sur ses faits avec un plateau.

Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce laissant les deux jeunes filles discuter ensemble.

Ils sortirent dans le jardin profiter de la nuit qui tombait.

Ils restèrent un moment à observer le soleil couchant.

Alors que la nuit tombait et que les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel, Shigure sortit un paquet de cigarettes.

Il en alluma une éclairant ainsi la nuit.

Le rougeoiement de la cigarette contrastait avec la nuit bleutée.

Il faisait bon.

Le silence s'était installé entre les deux hommes.

Puis, Hatori prit la cigarette de Shigure pour l'écraser.

« C'est mauvais pour ta santé. » dit-il avec un calme olympien.

Il tendit la main.

Shigure lui donna son paquet.

Combien de fois avait-il eu la même conversation ?

Il ne comptait plus.

Le médecin n'avait jamais aimé le voir fumé même s'il le faisait lui aussi de temps à autre.

L'écrivain prenait des cigarettes quand il se sentait nerveux.

« Que voulait Rin ? » demanda t-il en s'asseyant sur la terre.

Les enfants avaient dû se coucher vu l'heure tardive.

Hatori ne semblait pas avoir envie de retourner auprès d'Akito.

Shigure comprenait fort bien ce sentiment.

De plus, il aimait avoir l'homme à ses côtés même s'il parfois il souffrait à cause de lui…

Il ne savait pas depuis quand l'amitié qu'il lui portait s'était transformée en autre chose de plus fort…

Shigure avait mis du temps à comprendre ce qui les liait.

C'était quand elle était apparue qu'il avait mesuré la portée de ses sentiments pour son cousin.

Le savoir à quelque pas de lui était quelque chose de plaisant et de troublant à la fois.

Il pouvait presque sentir la chaleur de son souffle et de son corps.

L'écrivain avait posé sa main sur la sienne.

Il appréciait le contact de cette main.

Il en suivait les contours avec des doigts sans que le médecin ne fasse rien pour l'arrêter.

Quand cette femme était arrivée dans le cabinet médical des Sohma, quelque chose avait changé.

Hatori s'était éloigné de lui et aussi d'Ayame.

Il avait fini par tomber amoureux d'elle.

Shigure avait réalisé à ce moment là qu'il lui manquait quelque chose.

Comme Hatori avait commencé une relation amoureuse, il avait décidé de faire de même.

C'était sûrement ce qui manquait à sa vie, il serait pleinement heureux.

Il était sorti avec la meilleure amie de Kana, la petite amie d'Hatori, Mayuko[S2] , qui était devenu la maîtresse d'école de Yuki, Kyô et Tohru.

Leur relation avait été étrange.

Il n'avait jamais eu aucun geste d'affection pour elle.

Ils s'entendaient bien : il aimait lire autant qu'elle.

Simplement leur relation avait été faussée depuis le début : elle était tombée amoureuse d'Hatori.

Elle n'était sortie avec lui que pour se rapprocher du médecin et essayer de l'oublier.

Simplement, comme Shigure n'avait jamais eu qu'une amitié profonde pour elle, leur couple s'était étiolé.

Ils étaient redevenus des connaissances, Shigure savait que le mot ami était devenu trop fort.

Lui aussi, il avait compris.

Quand Akito avait su…

Cela avait été terrible.

Sortir pour s'amuser était une chose, cela était permis.

Mais être avec quelqu'un et envisager de vivre avec lui en était une autre, impensable pour les Sohma.

Kana avait fini par apprendre le secret du dragon.

Shigure le savait, son ami le lui avait dit.

Il avait craint le pire et le pire s'était réalisé.

Akito avait convoqué la jeune femme avec Hatori.

Shigure était là aussi, il espérait pouvoir contenir la fureur du chef des Sohma.

Hatori avait toujours été son ami…

Akito les avait reçus dans une pièce noire et enfermée.

Il avait insulté la jeune fille rejetant la faute sur elle comme si elle l'avait séduit de force.

Hatori l'avait protégée…

Akito n'avait pas pu le supporter.

Avec son couteau, il s'était rué sur le médecin, sans que l'écrivain ne puisse rien faire, et avait touché son œil, le blessant.

Hystérique, il avait accusé Kana d'être la responsable de ce drame.

Shigure avait pris le chef de famille par les épaules alors qu'il tenait le couteau.

Il fallait qu'il évite de blesser Hatori encore plus.

D'ailleurs, Akito s'était aussitôt retournée contre lui et avait déversé sa colère contre lui.

Le jour suivant, Akito ordonnait à Hatori d'effacer la mémoire de Kana et de la renvoyer.

Il l'avait fait.

Shigure s'était occupé de la terrible blessure tant physique que morale du médecin.

Il l'avait même consolé des heures durant.

Cet incident avait permis à Shigure de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez lui.

Il trouvait les jeunes filles jolies, cela ne faisait aucun doute, mais il y avait une personne qui occupait pleinement son cœur et cela depuis des années.

Shigure aimait Hatori.

Bien sûr, il ne lui avait jamais rien dit.

Pour quoi faire ?

Il savait que le médecin aimait les femmes.

Tout au mieux, il le considérait comme un confident, un frère, un ami très cher.

Shigure dessinait des signes sur la main d'Hatori, pleinement conscience de la présence de celui qu'il aimait tant si proche.

Il posa sa tête sur les genoux du médecin s'installant bien confortablement.

Hatori faillit dire quelque chose quand l'écrivain prit la parole.

« Rin est désespérée, tu sais. »

« Elle est surtout anorexique. »

« Elle est prête à tout pour avoir ce qu'elle veut… »

« Tout comme toi… » répondit le dragon.

L'écrivain se redressa, leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? » demanda t-il l'œil brillant.

Si Hatori fut effrayé par une si vive réaction de la part d'un homme habituellement lascif, il le cacha bien.

« Ce n'était pas une insulte. Parfois, je me demande ce que tu veux… Tu es prêt à tout pour obtenir ce que tu veux et tu te sers des autres comme si ce n'était que des pions que tu pourrais déplacer à souhait. »

« Ce que je veux ? » répondit en riant le chien. « Je ne pense pas que tu n'aimerais pas le savoir… »

Son ton était feutré, il sous-entendait des choses.

La curiosité l'emporta sur tout, Hatori connaissait Shigure depuis si longtemps.

L'homme n'était pas méchant, il avait même un bon fond.

Simplement, son existence était devenue aussi solitaire que la sienne : personne à aimer, personne à qui se confier, personne à écouter et à consoler…

Au contraire de son cousin, lui avait connu l'amour avec Kana, un amour réciproque et partagé, ses souvenirs, même s'ils lui faisaient mal, pouvaient le consoler.

L'écrivain n'avait pas ce garde-fou.

« J'aimerais savoir… Je me disais… » Hatori avait du mal à exprimer sa pensée.

Il avait longuement réfléchi au sujet. Sa conclusion était qu'il voulait aider Shigure car la fin de la malédiction serait profitable pour toute la famille. Qu'importait les motivations personnelles de Shigure dans cette affaire, il serait prêt à l'aider et à le seconder pour accomplir cette tâche.

« Je pense qu'à deux, nous serions plus forts… Est-ce que tu veux… accomplir ce à quoi tu pensais étant adolescent ? »

Shigure avait toujours espéré trouver un moyen d'être libre de la famille Sohma.

« Tu parles de briser le sceau ? J'essaye toujours. Rin souhaite la même chose, elle pense que je connais la réponse… »

« Et que lui as-tu dit ? » demanda le médecin.

« De demander à Dieu, je n'ai toujours pas eu de réponses… Je ne sais rien de plus que vous autres. Même si Akito prétend m'aimer, il ne me dira rien à ce sujet, il aurait trop peur de nous perdre… »

« Je m'en doute… Alors, tu as fini par renoncer ? »

« J'attends mon heure, je collecte les informations et je les croise. Je finirai par comprendre et savoir comment briser ce maudit sceau qui nous retient tous prisonnier et qui nous empêche d'être heureux… »

Shigure s'était exprimé avec une passion rare chez lui.

Son discours animé faisait écho à un désir qu'Hatori avait toujours essayé de juguler.

Lui aussi, il souhaitait s'affranchir d'Akito.

Ce dernier l'avait tellement fait souffrir, il avait perdu son œil à cause de lui.

Le médecin sentit une caresse sur son œil droit, celui qui était bless

Shigure avait relevé ses mèches et le caressait doucement.

Il frissonna.

Il avait peur, ces caresses étaient tellement tendres.

Hatori se sentait tellement bien dans les bras de son cousin qu'il n'avait aucune envie de les quitter.

Son œil était une partie de lui qu'il avait tendance à cacher.

Il ne permettait à personne d'y toucher.

Mais Shigure, c'était différent !

Son cousin, il en était persuadé jusqu'au plus profond de son âme, ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

Il se rappelait quand son cousin l'avait soigné et veillé pendant des jours à la suite de cet incident.

Shigure avait toujours été là pour lui.

L'écrivain embrassa alors la paupière tout en enlaçant le médecin qui se laissa aller contre lui avec un soupir de bien être non feint.

Hatori se sentait étrange.

Pourquoi Shigure l'avait embrass ?

Il savait que son cousin avait toujours tenu à lui, il l'avait toujours aidé.

Avec Ayame, ils n'avaient cessé d'être présent tout au long de la terrible épreuve qu'avait été de perdre Kana.

Cependant, le médecin savait qu'il s'était laisser enfermer dans une triste solitude.

Il avait fait ce qu'on lui demandait, il était devenu un pantin bien obéissant.

Il avait abandonné son cabinet même si Shigure l'avait enjoint de ne rien en faire.

S'il obéissait à Akito, alors personne ne lui ferait plus mal.

Plus jamais il ne voulait souffrir. Sa solitude serait comme un écran entre le monde et lui.

Ayame et Shigure en avaient décidé autrement. Ils venaient le voir, discuter avec lui.

Il avait redécouvert la joie de leur compagnie.

Shigure avait toujours été là pour lui dans les moments durs de sa vie.

Etait-ce pour cela qu'il l'embrassait ?

C'était un baiser doux.

Mais il avait peur, oui peur d'être blessé à nouveau.

Il refusait de souffrir. Il n'était certes pas très heureux mais du moins, il n'était plus malheureux.

Son ami, son cousin, pourquoi faisait-il tout cela ?

Une partie enfouie tout au fond de son être désirait l'amour et cette tendresse. Mais sa raison lui enseignait de le repousser. Après tout, que feraient-ils ensemble ?

Ils étaient tous les deux des hommes, il imaginait le regard dégoûté d'Akito devant ce qu'il considérait comme une perversion de la nature et un acte dégoûtant.

Ils étaient aussi cousins, c'était presque un inceste.

Comment ferait-il pour se regarder dans la glace tous les matins ?

Il aurait honte en se levant, il serait considéré avec Shigure comme incarnant le déshonneur de la famille.

Il ignorait s'il pourrait y faire face.

Néanmoins une partie de lui-même ignorait tout cela et se moquait de tout cela.

Cette partie voulait braver les interdits, elle désirait connaître de nouveau l'amour.

Toutes ses pensées comme ce baiser semblaient avoir duré une éternité mais il savait que même pas quelques secondes venaient de s'écouler.

Le médecin sentait la tendresse émaner du chien.

Il en avait besoin autant que Shigure le désirait.

Tous les deux étaient des hommes qui étaient devenus amers à cause de cette malédiction à qui ils imputaient leur vie ratée.

Ils ne pouvaient pas aimer des femmes car dès que l'un d'eux en touchait une, ils se transformaient selon leur signe.

Et même dans le cas très rare où la femme acceptait cet état de fait, Akito faisait tout pour détruire leur bonheur à cause de sa souffrance.

Si lui était malheureux alors les douez devaient l'être aussi.

Le chef de famille les considérait parfois comme des poupées dont il pouvait disposer à loisir.

Son comportement égoïste et hystérique faisait souffrir son entourage.

Ils n'étaient pas libres.

Shigure continuait à caresser et à embrasser le visage de son cousin.

C'était aussi merveilleux qu'il se l'était imagin

Et même mieux !!

La peau était douce, l'écrivain aimait la chaleur et l'odeur qui s'en dégageait.

Il aurait aimé la croquer.

Le chien souhaitait toucher celui pour qui son cœur battait.

Il le désirait, il voulait être celui qui le rendrait heureux.

Comme il aimait le toucher !

D'habitude, il se retenait et n'effectuait jamais de gestes affectifs.

Avec Hatori, tout était différent.

Il avait tellement rêvé de le serrer contre lui et de le toucher.

Et ce rêve devenait réalité.

Cette idée suffisait à le rendre heureux tout en désirant aller plus loin et continuer.

Hatori ne l'avait pas repoussé, il ne lui avait pas demandé d'arrêter.

Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il était d'accord ?

Le médecin se sentait confus.

Ce que faisait Shigure était tellement agréable qu'il n'avait aucune envie qu'il s'arrête.

Mais d'un autre côté, ils étaient des hommes, des cousins par-dessus tout, c'était un inceste !

Shigure se mit à toucher le dos du médecin essayant de le décontracter.

Celui-ci avait mes muscles noués, il voulait aller plus loin.

Il voulait savoir ce que cela faisait d'être aimé à nouveau même s'il ignorait la nature exacte des sentiments qu'il nourrissait à l'égard de Shigure.

Tout cela était trop nouveau pour lui mais il désirait l'homme comme il savait que son cousin le désirait autant que lui.

Quant à Shigure, il ignorait ce qui lui arrivait, il s'était senti pousser des ailes.

Il ignorait la peur, il avait décidé de tout révéler à Hatori.

Il lui avait montré la nature de ses sentiments comme cela d'un coup de tête.

Cela devait être à cause de la pleine lune…

Il devait être devenu fou.

Hatori ne faisait rien pour se défendre ou pour lui interdire de le toucher ou de l'aimer.

L'écrivain savait que de sa part, cela signifiait un accord.

Il aurait bien le temps de s'interroger plus tard sur la nature de cet accord.

L'instant était à l'action et au plaisir à venir…

« Hatori… » dit-il dans un souffle. « Si… Si tu ne m'arrêtes pas tout de suite, j'irais plus loin… »

Le médecin poussa un soupir de bien être, les mains dans son dos étaient tellement bienfaisantes.

Après toutes ces années de solitude, comme il était agréable que quelqu'un le touche à nouveau !

Hatori sentit que le chien l'embrassait tendrement.

Ce baiser l'électrisa littéralement.

On aurait dit un coup de foudre.

Le médecin appréciait trop ce que l'écrivain lui faisait.

Il désirait aller plus loin, il voulait être aimé à nouveau.

Ainsi, Hatori répondit à ce baiser langoureux.

Ne pouvant plus ignorer une invitation aussi tentante, Shigure commença par déshabiller le médecin en douceur non sans cesser de caresser son corps.

Toute la nuit, ils explorèrent leurs corps réciproques, ils s'embrassèrent sans parler.

Ils eurent l'impression que jamais la nuit n'avait été aussi courte quand l'aube se leva.

Ils se rhabillèrent et regagnèrent la maison en entendant Tohru ouvrir sa fenêtre.

« Hatori… » commença l'écrivain intimidé pour la première fois de sa vie. Il ne savait que dire. Il ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'il avait gagné cette nuit, il aimait trop son cousin pour cela.

Le médecin lui répondit par l'un de ses doux sourires dont il avait le secret.

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui couvrit sa main de la sienne.

« Shigure… Je viens enfin de comprendre ce que tu ressens… Pour l'instant tout cela est trop nouveau pour moi et j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir… Cela ne veut pas dire que… »

Il allait continuer quand Tohru arriva.

Elle fut étonnée de voir les deux hommes déjà debout de bon matin.

« Shigure san, Hatori san, vous allez bien ?? J'ignorais que vous deviez rester Hatori san. »

« J'accompagnerai Rin à l'hôpital, sinon jamais elle n'ira… »

« Bien sûr !! Suis-je bête !! Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner ! »

Alors qu'elle partait, Kyô déboula plein d'énergie, suivi de Yuki encore endormi.

Les deux hommes n'eurent pas le temps de continuer leur discussion.

Une fois, le repas achevé, ils se levèrent de concert.

« Tohru, pourrais-tu préparer quelques affaires pour Rin et un repas ? » demanda Shigure. « Les garçons, allez dire au revoir à votre cousine ! »

Ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau seul, Shigure avait trop attendu ce moment.

« Hatori, il faut que je t'avoue ce que j'éprouve pour toi depuis si longtemps… Tu es l'homme de ma vie. Je t'aime depuis si longtemps que je n'envisage pas de vivre sans toi… »

L'écrivain embrassa tendrement la main du médecin lui arrachant un sourire.

« Ce que j'éprouve pour toi est très fort… Peut être que ce n'est que de l'amitié ou peut être est-ce autre chose, il faudra me laisser du temps… »

« Alors, nous continuerons à nous voir ? » demanda le chien. « Je veux continuer à t'aimer et à être à tes côtés. »

« J'en serai très heureux, Shigure. Ta présence me manquerai trop, après tout, nous sommes amis depuis si longtemps que je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais ne plus faire partie de ma vie du jour au lendemain… » répondit avec un grand sourire, le premier vrai sourire du médecin depuis une éternité.

Il l'embrassa doucement avant de monter voir Rin qu'il emmenait à l'hôpital.

Shigure était ravi, encore une fois, Hatori ne l'avait pas repoussé.

Il aurait pu jurer qu'il appréciait ce qu'il avait fait.

Et ce sourire qu'il lui avait dédié, c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'on lui avait jamais fait.

Il contenait tant de promesses et de choses à venir, comme le fait que le médecin ait accepté le baiser.

Il savait que plus tard, il pourrait à nouveau approcher le médecin.

Il souhaitant être à nouveau seul avec lui, pour lui parler, le toucher, lui faire l'amour.

Le chien se sentait prêt à soulever des montagnes.

Hatori ne lui avait rien promis.

Il l'avait laissé faire et le connaissant, c'était déjà un grand pas.

Le chien savait qu'il lui faudrait avant tout montrer patte blanche.

Il gagnerait sa confiance et lui prouverait son amour.

C'était certain, cela ne pouvait que marcher !

Le brun avait vraiment hâte de le retrouver et d'être seul avec le mécin.

Shigure resta un moment à rêvasser tout heureux de sa bonne fortune.

C'était une merveilleuse journée qui commençait et peut être le début d'une longue relation amoureuse faite de réciprocité.

Les deux hommes avaient suffisamment souffert pour pouvoir guérir leurs blessures mutuelles.

Il faudrait juste faire attention à Akito.

Enfin juste était un doux euphémisme !

Shigure protégerai le médecin, ce fut la promesse qu'il se fit en ce matin radieux.

FIN

* * *

PAGE # "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [S1] Ceci n'est pas du tout une invention de ma part mais une réalité. En Chine, ces femmes n'avaient d'ailleurs pas de le droit de se marier et d'enfanter,, Je ne sais pas d'où est issue cette malédiction ni en quoi elle consiste exactement, il est très dur d'avoir des informations dessus.

PAGE # "'Page : '#'  
'"  [S2]Merci à Mano pour le nom de la maîtresse de Tohru


End file.
